La búsqueda
by LycanrocMoon
Summary: Navidad. Una absurda festividad que celebraban la mayoría de personas de este planeta. Él no le veía nada especial a esa fiesta, pero, a regañadientes, había aceptado asistir a ella. Pero ahora, descubrió que, por costumbres de esa fiesta, tendría que entregar un regalo a cierta murciélago, y no quería. Fic participante en la Actividad de Diciembre de 2018 del Foro Esmeralda Madre.


**La búsqueda**

 _ **[Fic participante en la Actividad de Diciembre "Las Navidades Pasadas de Tails" del Foro "Esmeralda Madre"].**_

 _ **¡Hola! Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que tuve algunos problemitas a la hora de escribir esto. No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de proyectos, y quizás no me salga del todo bien. Ustedes deciden si les gusta o no.**_

 _ **Sin más, aquí lo tienen, y nos leemos al final.**_

A veces, hay personas que no entienden el desprecio, o simple deseo de aislarse, de alguien, que solo desea un poco de soledad de vez en cuanto. Aún después de sus maneras bruscas e insensibles, sus comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes y su actitud malhumorada y violenta, sus amigos seguían tomando aquellas muestras de querer alejarlos como su "manera de ser".

No es que no apreciara lo que ellos intentaban hacer: querer abrirse con él e intercambiar buenos momentos de vez en cuando, pero ahora mismo, no estaba de humor, y a él no le importaban tales celebraciones de "los de la superficie". Se había acostumbrado a ellas desde que bajó por primera vez, por supuesto, pero desde entonces, había decidido dejar todos esos escrúpulos de la civilización que se desarrollaba a miles de metros debajo de su querido, querido hogar…

Que ahora mismo, parecía invadido por marcianos. Asquerosos marcianos que desearía aplastar si pudiese.

Todo inició una invitación del cretino que todos conocen como "su héroe", queriendo que los acompañara en una de sus tradiciones terrenales. A él, no le apeteció ni un poco, y rápidamente perdió la paciencia cuando ese molesto erizo insistió una y otra vez. Era terco, incluso más que él, y vaya que no iba a desprenderse de esa molestia hasta aceptar su invitación…

Pero Sonic se iba a enterar de quién de los dos era el más obstinado.

—Escúchame, azulito. —Le remarcó, golpeándole la frente con un dedo. —He descuidado mucho mi deber por culpa de distracciones como tú. Ahora mismo, la Esmeralda Maestra es mi prioridad, y no voy a abandonarla por sus tontas fiestecitas y festividades. Esas cosas nunca han ido conmigo.

—Tratas a la Esmeralda Maestra como si estuviera viva. Lo máximo que puede hacer es brillar de molestia si te vas de su lado, a menos de que Chaos y Tikal ya hayan aparecido para reprenderte por dejar su hogar sin vigilancia. —Se mofó Sonic con una sonrisa. Knuckles se vio deseoso de abofetearlo. —No tienes excusas, y sabes que todos estaríamos muy felices de que te nos unieras. Solo esta vez, ¿vale?

—No.

—Nunca acepto un "no" por respuesta, Knux… Me agrada Angel Island, pero no quisiera pasar aquí el resto del año, así que, ¿vienes y tendré que pedírtelo una y otra vez hasta convencerte?

—Pierde tu tiempo como se te antoje, pero te advierto de que yo perderé la paciencia antes que tú, y no te va a gustar.

—No me asustas, Cabeza de Nudillos. —Sonic se vio entretenido, acostado sobre la Esmeralda Maestra, mientras hablaba con su amigo. Aquel colérico equidna rojo que tanto le gustaba fastidiar.

Su relación al principio empezó con el pie izquierdo. Knuckles fue engañado por Eggman (una de tantas veces) y creyó que Sonic venía a Angel Island para robar su preciada gema. Una cosa llegó a la otra, y terminaron a punto de matarse entre sí, si el equidna no descubre la mentira del dichoso doctor y juntos le dan su merecido.

Desde esa pequeña aventura, se han mantenido relacionándose en varias ocasiones, e incluso hizo algunas "amistades" entre los acompañantes del erizo.

No le disgustaban tanto como la compañía del mismo Sonic, pero aun así, en estos momentos preferiría estar completamente solo que celebrar junto a ellos una fiesta sin sentido.

La navidad no tenía nada de especial para él, y ya había dejado de lado su único propósito en la vida al irse de aventuras con el erizo y cierto zorrito de dos colas. Era el momento de concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente era importante; ordenar sus prioridades. La Esmeralda Maestra era lo único que debía interesarle. Lo demás era de segunda mano.

Y eso era lo que quería transmitirles a sus "amigos" con su actitud huraña. Ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, y quería que ellos lo entendieran. Que entendieran que su amistad no era tan importante para él como lo era para ellos. Que él era diferente, y no apreciaba tan estrechamente con los demás como para preferirlos por encima de su labor.

Pero, como siempre, esos cabeza dura tenían que creer que él era como ellos y que también estaría feliz de pasar una noche con ellos… Pues estaban equivocados.

Todo estaba equivocado…

No obstante, despegarse a Sonic de encima no era tarea fácil. El erizo era un imbécil, que nunca se toma nada en serio, pero tenía una virtud: cuando se obstinaba a algo, lo cumplía.

Y ahora mismo, estaba determinado en convencerlo de pasar la velada con todos ellos, pero él no estaba dispuesto. Lo mejor que podía hacer, en vez de negarse rotundamente, era justificar su negativa a acompañarlos.

—No puedo dejar la Esmeralda Maestra sin compañía. —Se excusó Knuckles, cargando a Sonic para quitarlo de encima de su valiosa joya, para después lanzar al erizo lejos de la misma. —Sabes mejor que nadie que Eggman no ha hecho un movimiento desde hace meses, y si está tramando algo, lo mejor será que cuide que la Esmeralda Maestra no sea parte de su plan.

—Bueno, reconozco que esta vez tienes un punto. —Admitió el erizo, incorporándose del suelo rocoso. —La última vez que el Doc se hizo con la M.E. las cosas se salieron de control, solo un poco.

—El planeta estuvo a punto de explotar.

—Sí, pero al final pude encargarme de que las cosas no pasaran a algo peor. —Replicó Sonic con suficiencia. —Pero admito que tienes razón esta vez. No sería agradable pasar navidad intentando evitar que Eggy arruine las fiestas con una máquina maniática potenciada con la Esmeralda Maestra… Quizás podamos encontrar alguna solución… —Y luego se quedó pensativo, ideando alguna forma de que el equidna pudiera celebrar con ellos.

—"Maldición." —Masculló Knuckles mentalmente. —"Este necio no se me quitará de encima tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?"

—¡Lo tengo! —Sonic pegó en sobresalto, y Knuckles pareció lamentarse interiormente. —¡Creo que esta ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido hoy! No te preocupes por nada, Knuckie. Haré unas llamadas y me ocuparé de que te pases esta navidad a lo grande.

Con solo oír esas últimas palabras, Knuckles sintió un escalofrío, previendo que lo que se avecinaba no iba a ser muy agradable…

Y como siempre, tenía razón.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

No pasaron más de dos horas después de que Sonic se fue. Knuckles estuvo todo este tiempo alerta, atento a cualquier cercanía o aparición que surgiera de pronto. Era obvio que Sonic iba a sacar alguno de sus locos planes de la manga para molestarlo, y estaba preparado para ello: si el erizo volvía a aparecer, él se encargaría de echarlo a patadas de una forma u otra.

El tiempo transcurrió de manera lenta y tranquila, como a él tanto le gustaba. Pudo relajarse, después de tanto tiempo, y respirar tranquilamente sin que nadie le molestara… Fue una pena que esa paz no duró mucho.

—¡SORPRESA! —El grito unísono de varias voces le hicieron pegar un respingo, y cayó rodando por las escaleras del altar hasta la última de ellas. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, lo que vio lo enfureció más de lo que pudo imaginar, aunque en ese instante estaba más bien aturdido.

Sonic se había traído consigo a toda la pandilla. Todos aquellos que habían participado en las locas aventuras del erizo azul estaban presentes, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, y se sintió tentado a borrarles esas sonrisas tontas a puñetazos.

No era que los odiara ahora, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y se sentía atraído por hacerles sufrir a todos las consecuencias de obedecer a aquel molesto ratón azul…

Sonic, Tails y Amy se acercaron a él con una gran sonrisa, esperando su reacción.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Por qué se han traído toda esta chusma? —Masculló en tono bajo para que todos sus "invitados" no pudieran oírlo.

—Sonic nos habló de que no podías unirte a nosotros por cuidar la Esmeralda Maestra de Eggman, así que pensamos en una buena solución. —Explicó Tails, emocionado. —¡Haremos la fiesta aquí! ¿No es genial? Fue idea de Sonic.

—"Ahora sé a quién matar." —Gruñó Knuckles entre dientes, mientras Sonic reía con suficiencia.

—Te dije que te acompañaríamos de una forma u otra. Hemos traído todas las decoraciones, así que no te preocupes por nada. Nosotros nos encargamos, pequeño topo malhumorado. —Y se alejó de ahí hecho una bala, sin darle tiempo a Knuckles de reaccionar violentamente contra él.

—Voy a matarlo cuando se descuide… —Musitó el equidna rojo, mostrando los colmillos y apretando sus letales puños mientras un aura asesina se arremolinaba alrededor de él. Tails y Amy lo notaron, y se pusieron algo nerviosos.

—Vale, vale. Cálmate. Sonic lo ha hecho con la mejor intención, no para molestarte. —Le explicó Tails con una gota en la cabeza, pero retrocedió de un brinco cuando Knuckles se incorporó con una mirada furiosa.

—Vamos, Knux. No seas aguafiestas. Todos hemos venido expresamente para que tú no te pierdas la diversión. —Añadió Amy amablemente.

—Yo no he pedido ser parte de la diversión, y preferiría mil veces volver a pelear contra Metal Overlord que ustedes invadan el palacio sagrado de mi isla. —Refunfuñó el equidna, de malas. Amy frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Oh, no. —Musitó Tails, y fue alejándose gradualmente antes de que la eriza y el equidna empezaran a discutir.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan gruñón? ¡Estamos aquí por ti! Muestra algo de agradecimiento por lo menos.

—Yo no les pedí a ninguno de ustedes que viniera. Son libres de irse. Me harían más feliz así, que quedándose a vagar por ahí y llenar el altar con sus lucecitas brillantes.

—¡Qué grosero de tu parte, cabeza de piedra! Jamás pensé que me encontraría alguien más desconsiderado que Sonic.

—No nombres a ese canalla. Me haré un abrigo con su piel la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Sigo por aquí. —Dijo Sonic.

—¡Tú cállate!

—¡Tú deja de ser tan egoísta! —Replicó Amy, ahora algo afligida. —Nos preocupamos para que no te aísles. No es bueno nunca tener compañía.

—He vivido así durante toda mi vida, y no me pasó nada malo.

—Si no consideras volverte un ermitaño cascarrabias como algo malo, entonces sí. Pareces uno de esos viejos antisociales raritos que salen en la tele.

—Como si las opiniones de una fanática enloquecida me interesaran.

—¡Ahora sí que te pasaste, Knuckles! —Los demás, quienes observaban algo incómodos el conflicto, finalmente decidieron intervenir cuando Amy desenfundó su martillo.

—¡Hey, hey! Tranquilos todos. —Pidió Charmy, volando entre ambos. Cream se acercó para sujetar del brazo a su amiga y alejarla del equidna, mientras Espio colocaba una mano en el hombro de Knuckles, intentando apaciguarlo. El guardián, sin embargo, lo apartó con brusquedad. —Estamos en época de paz, alegría y convivencia. ¿No pueden pasarse una hora sin buscar algo para golpear? Pensé que ya estarían hartos de luchar contra los robots del doctor como para intentar matarse entre sí.

—Sí, vamos, vamos. —Añadió Silver con una risita nerviosa. Blaze y Marine se acercaron junto a él. —Amy, no creo que dejarte llevar por tus emociones así sea muy festivo.

—Vale, tienen razón. —Amy guardó su martillo y suspiró para tranquilizarse y recuperar la compostura, no sin antes lanzar una mirada dura contra Knuckles, quien se la devolvió, todavía enfurecido. —Lo siento.

No obstante, esas palabras habían clavado la mente de Knuckles, y lo habían dejado sin habla. No reaccionó cuando Amy se alejó, y la mayoría de sus amigos lo miraban algo enojados o dolidos.

Amy jamás se disculparía con él. Jamás lo había hecho antes, y nunca hubiera esperado que lo hiciese ahora. Supuso que influyó en ella el hecho de estar en esta fecha. Él se limitó a bufar y desviar la mirada con fastidio, pero se quedó en blanco al encontrarse con el rostro de Rouge, mirándolo directamente con sus ojos turquesas, y una sonrisita divertida.

—¿Qué fue eso, Knux? Así no se comporta un caballero. Y yo que pensé que era la única chica a la que le hablabas de esa forma.

—Tú no molestes. —Labró el equidna, y empezó a alejarse con los brazos cruzados y unas malas vibras que asustaban a la mayoría con quienes se topaba, haciéndoles quitarse del camino. —Ya estoy muy furioso como para que tú me hagas explotar.

—¡Vamos! Admite que me quieres. —Se burló Rouge, siguiéndolo volando al ras del suelo, levitando en el aire con diversión. Knuckles la observó de soslayo con una mirada penetrante, y siguió avanzando. —No me digas que sigues enojado por lo de esa vez.

Knuckles no respondió, ignorándola, y eso molestó a Rouge más que cualquier palabra hiriente que ese bruto pudo haber dirigido hacia ella.

—A veces eres un idiota, ¿sabes? Incluso superas a Shadow en ese punto. —Comenzó a decir, señalando con un ademán al erizo negro, más apartado del resto, que mantenía también una mirada peligrosa e impaciente, dando a entender que tampoco preferiría estar ahí. —Todos tus amigos han venido aquí solamente para tenerte en cuenta, ¿y así reaccionas? ¿Y en navidad? Que grosero de tu parte. Y mira que lo digo yo.

—¿Puedes no opinar, ladrona? Nadie te ha invitado a ti. Yo no he invitado a alguno de ustedes. —Y dando por terminada la conversación, el equidna se alejó presuroso, llegando a las escaleras que lo conducirían al interior del palacio.

Era consciente de que todos sus amigos actuarían si Eggman u otra persona intentaba robar la Esmeralda Maestra, así que no se preocupaba mucho por esa parte, pero quería alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible para no desatar su furia sobre alguien y causar más problemas de los que ya tenía.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? ¿Por qué ninguno de sus amigos respetaba su decisión de soledad? Claro está, la mayoría quizás no sabían su preferencia de evitar toda clase de compañía (que, además, había adoptado hace poco), pero Sonic sí lo sabía, y, conociéndolo, al menos debió haber tenido la comprensión suficiente como para aceptar su decisión de no participar en esta fiestita.

Pero no. No solo no había respetado su opinión, sino que se había traído a todo el corro de amigos que había ganado a lo largo de su alocada vida salvaje, y ahora, seguramente, se encargaban de decorar el altar de la Esmeralda Maestra para pasar ahí su velada de navidad al día siguiente.

Anotó mentalmente descubrir quién había inventado tal festividad para matarlo en un futuro.

Bajó a la antigua biblioteca de Hidden Palace, más bien un laberinto de miles de estantes repletos de viejos libros en una lengua antigua que apenas y entendía. Se limitó a vagar por ahí, meterse en algún rincón donde ninguno de sus molestos aliados lo encontrara, para pensar mejor las cosas, relajarse y no asesinar a alguno de ellos cuando volviera a subir.

Se sentó en la oscuridad, entre dos estantes repletos de libros polvorientos, a meditar el asunto.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Era consciente de que Sonic les pediría a todos quedarse a pesar de su inclinación a la soledad, y aunque acababa de dejar en claro que no los quería ahí, seguirían encima de él por el resto de la noche… y el día siguiente… No creería poder soportarlo.

Soportar a los más jóvenes jugando y corriendo en el altar.

A los mayores vagando por ahí y hormigueando por su hogar como plagas.

A Sonic y a Rouge, burlándose de él en cada oportunidad que tuvieran…

No lo soportaría.

Contuvo las ganas de destruir algo de un puñetazo por su frustración, y nuevamente intentó calmarse. Recordó de nuevo: no había vuelta atrás. Debía aguantarse su pesimismo por más de 24 horas hasta que todo esto diera fin, y luego, volvería a su solitaria vigilia de su única razón para existir, y todo terminaría con él, solo, relajado, y sin que nadie lo moleste.

Solo la Esmeralda Maestra y él.

Como siempre debió ser.

No debía ser tan difícil, pues había pasado años enteros pegado al altar de la Esmeralda Maestra, y nunca se aburría. Poco le interesaba entretenerse en golpear cosas, sin importar lo bueno que fuera en ello. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que soportar las actitudes de Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, y todos los demás por el resto de la noche, y luego cuando la fiesta finalmente iniciara, mañana. Algunos eran más soportables que otros, pero Sonic y Rouge terminarían por volverlo loco, si no encontraba la forma de distraerse, de fingir que todo esto no estaba sucediendo, aunque era claro que sí estaba sucediendo.

Una forma de que todo pasara rápidamente…

—¿Knuckles? ¿Estás aquí? —Lo que faltaba.

Percibió el ya perfectamente conocido zumbido de las colas de Tails al girar como hélices, junto con la silueta del mismo en la oscurida. El zorro había venido a buscarlo, sobrevolando por encima de los enormes estantes antiguos, en busca de su amigo, quien tuvo que ahogar los impulsos de lanzarle una roca en la cabeza a su invasor, aunque también era uno de sus compañeros más cercanos.

—¿Knuckles? —Llamó de nuevo el joven, algo temeroso por lo oscuro y callado del lugar. Se veía que estaba por largarse en cualquier momento por el miedo de aquella habitación inmensa y oscura, como el sótano abandonado de alguna casa, y es que rara vez Knuckles se la pasaba por ahí.

El equidna levantó la mirada, y al ver la preocupación ligeramente opacada por el miedo de su amigo, suspiró.

—Aquí estoy… —Dijo, notándose cierta desgana y poco ánimo en su voz. Tails soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Knuckles! ¿Estás bien? —Tails divisó a su compañero en su oscuro escondite, y no tardó en aterrizar a su lado. —Los demás están preocupados. Rouge te siguió, y cuando no te encontró por ningún lado nos avisó a todos. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me encontraré bien cuando todo esto termine de una buena vez… —Masculló el equidna, con las manos sobre la cabeza. —Solo quería un poco de soledad. ¿Eso es malo? —No le permitió a Tails contestar. —Bien, bien, puede que esté siendo un poco egoísta, pero hay veces que uno quiere desconectarse de todo lo nuevo, y volver a lo que ha dejado atrás. Digo, ¿hace cuánto que no vuelvo al altar para cumplir mi tarea? Sé que Eggman no se ha interesado por la Esmeralda Maestra desde hace mucho tiempo, pero de igual forma no pienso arriesgarme a que cualquier mozalbete llegue a llevársela. ¿No tengo razón? —Tails volvió a abrir la boca para contestar, pero se mordió la lengua cuando Knuckles prosiguió, aunque ahora, en vez de querer justificar sus deseos de aislarse, se mostraba más comprensivo. —Aunque, pensándolo mejor, yo no soy el único que tiene tareas importantes que cumplir. Digo, Rouge y Shadow son de GUN, y aun así tienen tiempo para esta estúpida fiesta. Los Chaotix igual tienen sus responsabilidades, aunque sean menos importantes. Apuesto a que a todos les gustaría estar haciendo otras cosas en vez de estar aquí, pero esta festividad debe ser más importante para ellos que sus propias preferencias, ¿verdad? —Knuckles se puso de pie de un salto, ante la mirada expectante de Tails. —Gracias por hablar conmigo, Tails. Intentaré no perder la cabeza durante todo este circo, y ver las cosas desde las perspectivas de todos esos idiotas. Eres un buen amigo.

Y sin decir otra palabra, Knuckles salió disparado en dirección a la salida, sin dejarle tiempo a Tails de reaccionar.

—De nada. —Musitó éste con una pequeña sonrisa, luego de unos segundos. Pero al oír algún ruido misterioso proveniente de alguna parte de la biblioteca, se sobresaltó. —¡Espera! ¡Knux! ¡No me dejes aquí!

Muchos se aliviaron al notar que Knuckles estaba sano y salvo, sin preguntarse exactamente dónde se había metido y por qué. A Knuckles le pareció extraña su preocupación, pues él vivía ahí, y conocía mejor que nadie esas ruinas, pero le restó importancia y subió de redondón hacia el altar. Sin embargo, cuando subió el último escalón, se quedó quieto, como repelido por una barrera invisible.

Su altar estaba irreconocible, decorado con luces brillantes, adornos florales y cintas de colores. Los pilares ruinosos que cerraban el altar parecían luminarias. Pero eso lo notó fue después, pues sus pensamientos estaban centrados en la Esmeralda Maestra… Su altar estaba decorado no solo con esas luces y cintas coloridas, sino también con ramas y hojas falsas que le daban un toque más forestal, imitando así a un árbol de navidad, cuya estrella era nada más y nada menos que la brillosa gema que Knuckles protegía con tanta necedad.

Casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver las libertades que sus amigos se habían tomado, y tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para no explotar…

Si sus ancestros vieran ahora en lo que se había convertido el santuario más sagrado de toda Angel Island…

Frunció el ceño, y aquietó sus pensamientos, calmándose. Se acercó caminando lentamente hacia el altar, evitando matar a todos sus amigos, que seguían plagando el lugar con su repugnante presencia.

Si seguía perdiendo la calma a este paso, terminaría por destruir toda la fiesta, por lo menos.

—¿Te gusta? —Inquirió una animada Marine, atando unos pequeños lazos alrededor de la Esmeralda Maestra. —¡Sonic tuvo esta increíble idea! Una gema gigante y luminosa es mucho mejor que un árbol viejo y gastado.

—"Ese erizo se está ganando más que una paliza." —Pensó Knuckles, mientras ascendía con una sonrisa forzada.

Todos los antropomórficos seguían decorando con la más genuina alegría todo el altar, ignorando los desesperados intentos de Knuckles por no gritarles a todos y ordenarles marcharse con toda esa basura. Muchos charlaban animadamente entre sí, con una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad y felicidad, sentimientos que no eran capaces de contagiar al malhumorado equidna, que se repetía las palabras que él mismo había dicho en la biblioteca, junto a Tails.

Pasaron casi dos horas cuando ya todo estuvo listo y preparado para la fiesta del día siguiente, muchos encantados por el trabajo realizado y bien hecho.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya se te pasó el mal humor? —Le preguntó Vector a Knuckles, quien, de brazos cruzados e inclinado contra uno de los pilares del altar, intentaba mantenerse distante para evitar perder la poca cordura que le quedaba para mantenerse apaciguado.

—No, pero supongo que ya no hay más que pueda hacer para echarlos del lugar. —Admitió el equidna con un suspiro de fastidio y resignación.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué te ocurre? Estamos en época de paz y alegría, y pensé que te gustaría que pasáramos navidad aquí contigo. —Repuso el cocodrilo, algo curioso.

—Solo… pienso que este lugar es demasiado sagrado e importante como para usarlo como casa de fiestas. Es todo. —Contestó Knuckles sin darle mucho valor. Vector iba a replicar, cuando Charmy sobrevoló por encima de ellos, voceando incesantemente.

—¡Chicos! ¡Es hora del intercambio de regalos! —Bramaba, volando alocadamente alrededor de los pilares.

—Bien, creo que es hora. —Vector esbozó una sonrisa, que no fue imitada por Knuckles. Haciendo una mueca, el cocodrilo le puso una mano en el hombro. —Sé que no estás a gusto con una chusma como nosotros, pero recuerda que somos tus amigos. Estamos aquí por y para ti, para todo lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo? Intenta soportarnos por esta noche, y por mañana, por supuesto.

—Vale… —Aceptó el equidna con desgana, caminando sin ánimos hacia el altar donde se alzaba la Esmeralda Maestra, decorada como un arbolito de navidad.

Los héroes se reunieron alrededor de la enorme joya, con la hiperactiva abeja revoloteando por encima de todos con una cajita rellena de cartas navideñas.

Omega y Shadow parecían poco interesados, pero se limitaron a unirse también al círculo. Rouge esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que Blaze, mientras Marine y Cream parecían ansiosas por comenzar. Amy ya llevaba su sonrisa de siempre, llena del espíritu navideño que la protegía de cualquier molestia, y le hacía olvidar por completo el anterior problema que tuvo con Knuckles; aunque Sonic palideció al ver sus manos llenas con una gran cantidad de muérdagos, y salió disparado cuando la eriza empezó a perseguirlos, lanzándoselos a su amado.

Al menos, eso le sacó una sonrisa al equidna rojo, murmurando un "se lo merece", antes de fijarse en que Silver se había sentado a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo. —Suspiró Knuckles, ahora algo decaído. —Sé que todo esto lo hacen por mí, y que alguno de ustedes preferirían hacer cualquier otra cosa que venir a celebrar una estúpida fecha y perder el tiempo reuniéndose aquí, pero no puedo evitar verlos como unos invasores por estar vagando por ahí sin mi permiso.

—No seas tan gruñón. —Terció Blaze, acercándose con una diminuta sonrisa. —Ya me conoces, y sabes que somos más parecidos de lo que crees, pero incluso yo puedo dejar mis obligaciones como princesa y guardiana de las Esmeraldas Sol para pasar esta velada con mis amigos, ¿por qué tú no?

—Porque he pasado ya mucho tiempo ignorando mi tarea para pasar tiempo con todos ustedes. —Musitó el equidna, desviando la mirada.

Silver y Blaze se miraron un momento, y el erizo se encogió de hombros. Blaze se limitó a suspirar con resignación, y entendió que Knuckles era incluso más obstinado que ella cuando tenía una idea u opinión clara en su cabeza sobre cualquier cosa.

En este caso, los culpaba de usurpar su tranquilidad, y los seguiría viendo como invasores hasta que se largaran de una buena vez. Y, al parecer, no podrían hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, al menos, ellos no.

Sonic escuchó la pequeña charla entre sus tres amigos, y perdió sus ojos en el brillo de la majestuosa gema frente a él, concentrándose en algo…

Pero esa distracción le costó cara, puesto que Amy aterrizó sobre él, rodeándolos con sus brazos.

—¡Amy! ¡Suéltame! —Suplicó el erizo, forcejeando con la fuerte chica, quien había bloqueado sus codos para evitar dejar escapar a su amado.

—Lo siento, Sonic, pero ahora eres mío. ¿Qué tal un beso bajo el muérdago? —Replicó ella con malicia, aterrando al erizo azul.

—Compórtense. —Ordenó Espio, interponiéndose entre ambos en rescate de Sonic, quien suspiró con alivio. Amy hizo un puchero, que fue ignorado por el camaleón. —Charmy, puedes comenzar.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Es hora de elegir las parejas! —Anunció el joven, agitando la cajita en sus manos con fuerza.

El resto esperó impaciente a que la abeja repartiera las tarjetas.

—Todos nosotros hemos traído muchos regalos para nuestros amigos más cercanos. —Explicó, dando una carta a cada uno de sus amigos. —Pero, aquí, tendrán que dar algún otro regalo especial para mañana para el compañero que les toque. Cada tarjeta de esta caja tiene un par igual. Si dos de ustedes tienen una tarjeta igual, tendrán que darle al otro su obsequio mañana. Simple.

Tails pareció ponerse algo nervioso al descubrir quién iba a ser su pareja, mientras que Sonic sonrió de lado con neutralidad al ver la suya. Knuckles observó la suya, que tenía el dibujo de una estrella. Buscó con la mirada a alguno de sus amigos que tuviera una tarjeta similar, y cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en cierta murciélago de ojos turquesa que le sonreía cómicamente, se quedó quieto.

—No.

—Síp. —Contestó Rouge, elevándose divertida con sus alas, fingiendo acostarse en el aire. —Parece que el destino tiene la determinación de emparejarnos para todo, ¿qué crees que quieras decirnos?

—Cállate. —Le gruñó el equidna, con una vena saltada. Se puso de pie, y empezó a alejarse del grupo, quienes conversaban animadamente entre sí sobre las parejas que les habían tocado.

Rouge lo observó fijamente unos segundos, sin dejar de sonreír, molestando todavía más al equidna, quien avanzó más deprisa.

¿Es que acaso el universo lo odiaba o algo así? ¿Qué hizo para merecer tal sentencia?

¿Un regalo para Rouge?

¿Por qué Rouge?

Hubiera preferido a cualquier otro de sus amigos (salvo Sonic), pero tuvo que tocarle una de las personas con las que peor se llevaba. No soportaba a Rouge, no soportaba sus bromas, y no soportaba sus palabras.

No quería tener nada que ver con ella, ni hoy, y ojalá nunca.

Recordó sus constantes conflictos pasados debido a que la murciélago estaba determinada a robar la Esmeralda Maestra, todas las veces que lo engañó, y todas las veces que lo molestó a más no poder. Aunque ya no eran enemigos, Knuckles no estaba dispuesto a considerarla una de sus amigos.

Pero ahora, tendría que no solo relacionarse con ella, sino también obsequiarle un regalo propio a ella…

No.

No iba a hacerlo, ¿por qué tendría qué?

Era una tontería, una pérdida de tiempo mucho mayor que todo este circo. Buscar un regalo para esa murciélago… terminaría por volverse completamente loco.

No iba a conseguir un regalo para Rouge.

Nunca lo haría.

Nunca debió participar en esta absurda fiesta.

Nunca debió permitir que Sonic hiciera todo esto.

Nunca debió…

—¿Knuckles? ¿Adónde te vas? —Amy, acercándose curiosa al notar que el equidna se dirigía rápidamente hacia las escaleras nuevamente.

—¿Te importa?

—Por supuesto. Seguimos siendo amigos. —Replicó la eriza, sonriendo con algo de pena. —Disculpa por molestarte con todo este show. Sé que este es tu hogar, y que la Esmeralda Maestra es muy importante para ti, y no debimos imponer esta fiesta por encima de tus deseos contra tu voluntad… ¿Sigues enojado?

—No contigo. Solo con Sonic. —Respondió el equidna con indiferencia luego de unos segundos de silencio. —Él es el culpable de todo esto.

Y sin más, siguió avanzando, bajando por las escaleras hacia las entrañas de Hidden Palace. Amy lo miró con preocupación, y cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se sobresaltó, mirando algo sorprendida a la persona junto a ella.

—Yo me encargo. —Dijo él.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Quizás no sería tan malo. Solo conseguir cualquier gema y entregársela a la murciélago para terminar con esto.

Quizás no era mucho problema, y podría lograr superar todo esto con un pequeño esfuerzo.

Quizás no era difícil, pero no iba a hacerlo.

No lo obligarían, como lo obligaron a aceptar que todo ese rebaño de antropomórficos le cayera encima en el momento menos indicado. No lo obligarían a llegar a ese punto.

No quería llegar a ese punto.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida principal del antiguo templo que escondía en su interior el valiosísimo tesoro de la Esmeralda Maestra, seguía negando una y otra vez entregarle algún obsequio a Rouge, intentando justificar su negatividad a regalarle algo a ella.

Sentía un gran rechazo hacia ella, un rechazo que le impedía hablarle de manera amigable. Su historia no empezó nada bien, y siendo ella la principal amenaza para él como guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra, y aún después de que abandonó su profesión como ladrona, no podía evitar seguir recordándola como su odiada rival. No podía limar asperezas con ella, y olvidar todos los problemas que tuvieron en el pasado. Aún con todo lo que había pasado… Rouge todavía no le era de fiar.

Y quería evitar interactuar con ella lo máximo posible.

Ya tenía un plan: dejaría todo a cargo de Tails y los demás hasta que la fiesta acabara, y luego, cuando todos se hubiesen ido, volvería a proteger la Esmeralda Maestra, en su amada soledad. Si alguno insistía en que celebrara con ellos, los echaría a todos del altar y toda esta fiestecilla terminaría de una buena vez. Tampoco iba a ser tan condescendiente como para soportarlos de más.

Volvió a suspirar sonoramente, y se alegró con relatividad al divisar la salida de Hidden Palace, donde estaría solo y tranquilo, sin que nadie lo moleste.

Pero, como siempre, antes de lograr su tan ansiada aislación, un ya perfectamente reconocido (y molesto) resplandor azulado pasó como un relámpago junto a él, frenando justamente en la salida del templo, cerrándole la retirada al fastidiado equidna rojo.

—¿Nunca tendrás suficiente, Sonic? —Dijo Knuckles con notable molestia.

—Nop. —Contestó el erizo con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante, como retando a Knuckles a enfadarse con él por impedirle alejarse de sus amigos.

—Todo esto está haciendo que pierda la paciencia. Tú, esta fiesta, la decoración, y los regalos…

—Especialmente los regalos, ¿verdad? —Sonic soltó una risita, descifrando la molestia de Knuckles que colmó el vaso. —¿Tanto amor le tienes a Rouge que ni siquiera puedes regalarle algo sin derretirte por ella?

—Ni una palabra, y te arrancaré la lengua. —Le advirtió el equidna con una mirada agresiva que hubiera asustado a la mayoría de sus amigos; aunque luego pareció un poco más pensativo. —Suena tentador. Haría un favor al universo al impedirte abrir la boca.

—No me vengas con tus tonterías y deja de comportarte como un idiota. —Le reprendió Sonic con un tono imperativo que irritó todavía más al equidna rojo.

—¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes? Puedes quedarte con tu fama y gloria, tu vanidad y popularidad. Eso ya no me interesa. Lo único que quiero ahora… es que me dejes en paz de una buena vez.

—Mira… —Le detuvo Sonic, un tanto más comprensivo. —Sé que esto no es lo que quieres, ni lo que tenías pensado. Sé que no te agrada la compañía, que quisieras morir solo, y que no te gusta tener a nadie para conversar. Y que todas nuestras aventuras no fueron tan importantes para ti como para nosotros… —La mirada de Sonic decayó un poco con esas últimas palabras, y Knuckles pudo notarlo enseguida. —Pero todo esto no lo hice para que te molestaras. Lo hice para que pudieras ser feliz con la compañía de las únicas personas que realmente se interesan por ti. Toda esta celebración es para unirnos, para pasar tiempo con nuestra verdadera familia. Todos nosotros vinimos para ti, los traje para ti, y quisiera que… pudieras apreciar eso, en vez de ver lo negativo de todo esto. La navidad es para disfrutar con las personas que te importan, no para rechazarlas. ¿Así que puedes dejar de ser un niño llorón, ponerte los pantalones y darle un bendito regalo a Rouge para declarártele de una vez? Nos harías un favor a todos si al menos fingieras que te importamos y somos más para ti que solo unos insectos que invaden tu casa.

En otras circunstancias, Knuckles hubiera gritado y pateado al erizo por hablarle de esa forma, pero ahora, esas palabras lo pusieron a pensar. Pensó en cómo todos sonreían, cómo charlaban, cómo lo miraban, siempre llenos de energía y ánimo. Pensó en Amy, quien, con una personalidad casi tan explosiva como la suya, se había disculpado con él por la discusión que tuvieron, e incluso cuando él era el que estaba equivocado. Pensó en Tails, y en cómo se esforzó para animarlo y ayudarle a aguantar toda esta fiesta en enloquecer. Pensó en Vector, Silver y Blaze, que intentaron hacerle ver que estaban ahí, no para molestarlo ni plagar el altar con su presencia, sino como sus amigos, que se preocupaban sinceramente por él. Pensó en Rouge, y en cómo, a pesar de maltratarla e insultarla, seguía sonriéndole como siempre, con aquella sonrisa cautivadora que tanto lo molestaba, y aquellos ojos turquesa que acechaban seductoramente. Y luego, comparó esa sonrisa, con la sonrisa que tenía cuando los eligieron como pareja… una sonrisa verdadera, alegre, viva… que él había aplastado con sus bruscas maneras.

De repente, le llegaron a la mente todas las palabras ofensivas e hirientes que había soltado a lo largo del día contra sus amigos, todas las cosas que había pensado sobre ellos, y cada uno de esos recuerdos le hicieron ver lo equivocado que estaba de manera tan súbita como un martillazo al cráneo.

Los motivos que movían a sus amigos a estar ahí eran amables y bondadosos, y él ahí con su aire pesimista y malhumor. Se sintió, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, avergonzado de cómo se comportó con todos ellos, y quiso buscar alguna manera de compensarlo…

Miró a Sonic, quien ahora sonreía, luego de apreciar la mirada de Knuckles y adivinar todo lo que el equidna pensaba.

Knuckles no pudo evitar sonreír. Sonic podía ser un idiota, necio, obstinado, molesto parásito y demás, pero era un buen amigo, al fin y al cabo. Había hecho todo esto, solo para que él pudiera ver que estaba mal.

Y supo cómo podría remediar la actitud que había mostrado anteriormente…

No solo soportaría el resto de la fiesta, sino que, por al menos una vez, intentaría ver las acciones de sus amigos como lo que realmente eran: acciones nobles y puras que él había considerado molestas por egoísmo propio.

No solo soportaría el resto de la fiesta, sino que había lo que había decidido no hacer…

Conseguiría un regalo para Rouge, al menos como una forma de disculparse por su anterior trato con ella.

Quizás no la considerara su amiga, pero seguían siendo aliados, después de todo, y era lo mínimo que podía hacer para demostrar que, hasta cierto punto, la valoraba.

Esa sería su misión a cumplir, a partir de ahora…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

La fiesta había terminada, o al menos la primera parte.

El día siguiente, la pandilla volvería a reunirse para celebrar la tan dichosa navidad y entregar los obsequios correspondientes a sus compañeros. Luego de despedirse del equidna, éste se había quedado bastante pensativo.

Muchos se mostraron bastante alegres al ver su cambio de actitud, así que supuso que ya no debía preocuparse por ese aspecto. Pero todavía no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de entregarle un regalo a Rouge.

Aunque era consciente de que debía tragarse todos esos tontos escrúpulos que tenía contra ella, al menos todo el día siguiente, le era difícil imaginarse a él regalando algo a la murciélago.

Además, ¿qué podría ser?

¿Una simple joya? Eso no sonaba muy distintivo. Todos sabían que Rouge moría por piedras preciosas, así que era predecible. Tampoco debía preocuparse mucho por eso, porque, con tal de que le regalara algo, ya había cumplido su misión.

Sin embargo, una parte de él le decía que debía entregarle algo valioso, algo que pagara la forma con la que él la trató…

Algo tan especial para ella, que olvidara todas las cosas que Knuckles le había dicho en el pasado…

Y tuvo una idea, recordando ciertos rumores que había oído en el pasado… en Mystic Cave.

Ya vería qué podría lograr ahí, buscando el regalo perfecto para aquella murciélago que tanto lo exasperaba.

Una vez tuvo aquella resolución, Knuckles se incorporó de salto con determinación, ignorando por su bien el aspecto navideño que todavía tenía el altar. Antes de alejarse corriendo, dio media vuelta, para encarar la brillosa gema gigante que descansaba detrás de él, iluminando la oscuridad del altar con su luz divina.

—Volveré pronto. —Le prometió, acariciando el cristal de la joya, para después salir disparado, saliendo de Hidden Palace, y de Angel Island, con la determinación de cumplir al menos esa extraña misión que él mismo se había asignado.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sabía la respuesta, pero incluso a él mismo se le hacía difícil creer que se había rebajado hasta tal punto.

¿Excavar buscando una Esmeralda Caos para esa ladrona? ¿Como regalo para esa murciélago con quien peor se llevaba? Era inconcebible. Él no era así, y tampoco quería serlo, pero supuso que ya no tenía otra alternativa, pues ya había llegado a Mystic Cave.

Según había oído por ahí, se especulaba de una de las valiosas esmeraldas que tanto enloquecían a Rouge se encontraba sepultada por aquí, y había ido allí expresamente para buscarla. No debía ser un trabajo tan difícil, teniendo en cuenta que logró encontrar cada uno de los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra cuando se dividieron por el mundo.

Recordar ese incidente le hizo también memorizar los conflictos que tuvo con esa murciélago durante su búsqueda, pues habían rivalizado un sinfín de veces hasta que la salvó de caer en la lava, en el ARK. Pero, al señalar también el hecho de que, luego de rescatarla, ella le pagó con las piezas de su protegida que había conseguido, se sintió algo menos rencoroso con Rouge.

Bajó y bajó cientos de metros debajo de la superficie terrestre hasta encontrar su tan ansiado destino: esa misteriosa cueva de piedras oscuras, explorada hace pocos años, pero todavía con miles de escondrijos y cámaras ocultas que descubrir.

No tardó en ponerse manos a la obra una vez aterrizó en el puente de madera que se había construido como un medio para moverse a través de la mina con más seguridad. Saltó de la misma estructura de madera para aterrizar más abajo en la rocosa superficie húmeda de la cueva. Ahí, poco iluminaban las linternas de aceite que los mineros habían colgado en los techos de la cueva para alumbrarla, pero podía guiarse perfectamente sin ellos.

Empezó a excavar, y fácilmente se abrió paso detrás de las rocas y demás minerales gracias a sus años de experiencia en esa tarea. Tuvo especial cuidado de no dañar la estructura base de la caverna, o si no, todo el lugar se le vendría encima, y siguió blandiendo sus garras con una energía frenética e inquebrantable para continuar con su búsqueda…

Dos horas después, todavía no había tenido éxito, y estaba empezando a agotarse. Desde luego, podía continuar cavando por días si era necesario, pero este lugar se le hacía repugnante y perturbador, junto con la oscuridad absoluta dentro de los túneles que abría, y la aparentemente infinita extensión de la mística cueva.

Y, por supuesto, de vez en cuando encontraba alguna que otra trampa olvidada que Eggman había dejado en ese lugar en el pasado, para detener a Sonic y a Tails mientras él buscaba una supuesta Esmeralda Caos escondida por ahí.

Solo esperaba que ese rumor no fuera tan real como éste, o terminaría todo esto como tiempo perdido…

Fue entonces, cuando Knuckles exploró una cámara oculta que había encontrado, que se resignó. Estaba vacía, al igual que otras tres que halló por ahí. Todo esto parecía infructuoso, y supuso que era mejor buscar alguna otra alternativa que Mystic Cave. Quizás podría preguntarle a alguno de sus amigos sí podrían darle alguna pista de la locación de una esmeralda, o, a lo mejor, obsequiarle una como regalo de navidad.

Pero antes de poder seguir con su búsqueda, una de las paredes de la espaciosa caverna estalló, derrumbándose con un estruendo de rocas volando por todas partes. Knuckles pareció sobresaltarse, y alzó los puños en señal de que iba a defenderse si se trataba de algún enemigo…

Sin embargo, al vislumbrar una figura un tanto familiar a través del polvo de la estructura derribada, relajó su postura, y mostró una mirada sorprendida.

—¿Mighty?

—¿Knuckles? —Se escuchó otra voz, proveniente de lo profundo de la brecha que había sido abierta.

Cuando el polvo se disipó lo suficiente para ser visible lo que había detrás del mismo, el equidna pudo apreciar, en efecto, al armadillo de caparazón rojo, con una enérgica y joven ardilla de pelaje amarillo pálido a sus espaldas, ambos con expresiones sorprendidas.

—¡Hey, pero si es Knuckles! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —Le saludó Ray, acercándose para estrechar emocionado la mano del guardián. —¿Cómo te trata la Esmeralda Maestra? ¿Todavía no tienen joyitas?

—Cállate. —Bufó Knuckles, recuperándose del asombro para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. —No pensé volver a ver sus caras, después de todo lo que ha pasado. ¿En dónde se metieron?

—Explorando el planeta, hermano. ¿Crees que un par de aventureros como nosotros se quedaría siempre en un solo lugar? —Respondió Mighty, cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía. —Aunque hemos oído que han pasado muchas cosas en nuestra ausencia. ¿Cómo están Sonic y Tails?

—Igual de tontos que siempre, supongo. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Escuchamos rumores sobre que había una Esmeralda Caos por estos lados, y, como Eggman se ha ausentado mucho, quisimos tenerla asegurada para evitar futuros inconvenientes. Nosotros también hemos tenido unos problemitas con el doctor estos años. —Mighty volvió a sonreír. —Pero admito que encontrarte en una cueva tan olvidada como esta me sorprende. ¿Qué te trajo a este lugar?

—Vine por lo mismo que ustedes, pero ya he buscado por todo este basurero y no encuentro más que tierra y rocas. —El equidna suspiró.

—¿Buscas Esmeraldas Caos? ¿Las necesitan, o algo? —Inquirió Ray con inocente curiosidad. Knuckles bajó la mirada con fastidio.

—Es… un regalo.

—¿Regalo? ¿De navidad? No sabía que te gustaran esas cosas. —Le pinchó Mighty con una risita. —¿Para quién es?

—Eso no importa. Solo quiero salir de este lugar. Ya comprobé que no hay nada por aquí.

—Bien, bien. Tienes razón. —Mighty alzó las manos con resignación. —Hemos estado mucho tiempo buscando, y tampoco encontramos nada. Debieron ser puras mentiras lo que oímos. Vámonos.

El trío de antropomórficos corrió rápidamente hacia la salida, abandonando en segundos la oscura cámara, que se mantuvo en completo silencio, oscurecida por la ausencia de cualquier luz, salvo por un único destello brilloso, apenas visible, que provenía de una gema rojiza y hermosa, ligeramente escondida por una capa de tierra…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—¿En serio te enojaste tanto con ellos porque vinieron a Angel Island sin tu permiso? Es poco considerado de tu parte.

—Sí, sí. Ya escuché ese discurso antes. —Bufó Knuckles, mientras salían al exterior de la cueva en la que acababan de pasar una buena parte de la noche. —Debe ser ya media noche. Todavía me queda tiempo.

—¡Vamos, Knux! ¡Solo escupe a quién tienes que darle una Esmeralda Caos como regalo! —Le suplicó Ray, zarandeándolo con insistencia. Knuckles lo apartó con algo de brusquedad.

—Debo marcharme. Todavía queda mucho planeta por buscar alguna de esas condenadas joyas.

—Vale, vale, pero no te vuelvas tan cascarrabias, Knuckles. Estás haciendo una buena obra al esforzarte por querer regalar algo especial para otra persona, y deberías estar orgulloso de ello. —Le hizo ver el armadillo, sonriendo. —Vámonos, Ray.

—De acuerdo. —La ardilla voladora se incorporó de un brinco, cuando Mighty ya había comenzado a correr hacia otra dirección. —¡Nos vemos, Knuckles! ¡Esperamos volver a verte pronto!

—Adiós… —Se despidió el equidna con cierta sequedad, mientras veía la silueta de sus dos viejos amigos perdiéndose en la espesa oscuridad de la noche. Suspiró, al recordar que todavía tenía que seguir buscando una Esmeralda Caos para Rouge. Solo esperaba que esta tonta misión no durara mucho más.

Tomando de pronto una iniciativa, el guardián corrió con súbita celeridad hacia el norte, repasando en su mente el siguiente destino que tomaría…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Egg Carrier…

La fortaleza volante del doctor, reconstruida y en perfectas condiciones, atravesaba perezosamente el cielo nocturno, ocultando su imponente presencia dentro de las nubes que atravesaban el oscuro firmamento, con estrellas brillando aquí y allá en la infinita lejanía.

Pero ahora mismo, la tranquilidad que había inundado el buque de guerra aéreo había sido rota por un invitado no deseado.

Las alarmas chillaron con estrépito cuando una explosión detonó en la cabina de la nave, del cual salió disparado a la plataforma de la misma una oscura silueta, algo chamuscada, pero sobretodo, furiosa.

—¡Ahora sí que me hiciste enojar, Eggman! —Bramó Knuckles, más rojo debido a su indignación, mientras se sacudía para librarse de la suciedad que tenía encima. —¡Dame la maldita Esmeralda Caos o terminaré por destrozar tu fea cara!

—¡Atrévete, bruto espécimen subdesarrollado! —Vociferó la voz del doctor, proveniente de la cabina, cuyo techo estalló en pedazos al ser atravesado por un extraño armazón robótico, con forma humanoide, que recordaba a un caballero, pero de expresión demoníaca y cuerpo regordete, armado con una lanza y un escudo. En el pecho del mismo, brillaba la cabina del robot con una luz púrpura, donde se proyectaba el rostro de Eggman, conduciendo su máquina de guerra. —¡Esta versión mejorada del Egg Emperor terminará por aplastarte a ti y a todos tus molestos amitos! ¡Nadie podrá conmigo cuando esté completada!

—Pero todavía no lo está, así que lo convertiré en un montón de chatarra y te sacaré de ahí de un puñetazo para patear tu gordo trasero. Y, como postre, volveré a derribar tu tonta navecita. —Knuckles chocó los puños con expresión resuelta y determinada. —No importa si tiene una Esmeralda Caos como fuente de poder. La arrancaré de su motor y me la llevaré conmigo.

—¡Inténtalo, insecto! —Le desafió Eggman, tecleando varios códigos en su tablero de control, accionando su Egg Emperor.

El robot guerrero blandió su lanza de un lado al otro, atacando con poderosos haces de aire cortantes, que volaban hacia el equidna con la intención de cortarlo por la mitad. Knuckles los evadió saltando o agachándose antes de que pudieran tocarlo, mientras corría rápidamente hacia el pecho del robot para intentar atacar al doctor directamente, pero su puñetazo fue bloqueado por el escudo del mismo. Eggman sonrió burlonamente.

—Patético.

Y de un movimiento de la palanca de sus mandos, el robot giró como un trompo a gran velocidad, sacudiéndose a Knuckles de encima para botarlo al suelo con brusquedad. El equidna bufó, y se puso de pie de un salto, justo a tiempo para evadir la puñalada del robot y sujetar la lanza con la que iba a atacarlo. Eggman gruñó de molestia al ver que la fuerza del equidna era capaz de rivalizar con la de su robot, negándose a soltar el arma del mismo, hasta que en el rostro del humano se dibujó una maligna sonrisa.

—No me subestimes, Knuckles. —Pulsó rápidamente un botón en específico de su tablero de control, y al instante, la lanza que Knuckles sujetaba fue rodeada por una gran cantidad de electricidad, descargándola violentamente contra el equidna para obligarle a soltarlo.

Una vez libre de él, el Egg Emperor lo pateó lejos de su cuerpo como si fuera un balón, haciéndolo rodar por la plataforma del Egg Carrier hasta que Knuckles clavó sus nudillos al suelo metálico, frenando. Pero tuvo que saltar rápidamente para evitar el proyectil que su enemigo disparó contra él, aunque la explosión pudo arrastrarlo ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Ríndete, equidna. —Dijo Eggman encantado con esta pequeña prueba de campo que ejercía sobre su mejorado robot. —Tú solo no eres más que una molestia que yo mismo aplastaré. ¡No eres rival para Eggman! —Y con estas últimas palabras, el Eg Emperor se abalanzó fieramente contra el equidna con unos propulsores en su espalda, amenazando con atravesarlo de par en par con su mortal lanza…

Pero, en el último segundo, Knuckles consiguió saltar encima del robot, evitando su muerte por los pelos, para luego aterrizar bruscamente encima de la cabeza del mismo, desorbitándolo y tirándolo al suelo.

Eggman dio un respingo, sorprendido, y de inmediato irguió su máquina, para levantarse. Pero, al hacerlo, se encontró con una sorpresita no muy agradable.

—Siempre has sido muy confiado, doctor. —Le dijo Knuckles, justo enfrente de la cabina de Eggman, y de un puñetazo cargado con toda la fuerza infernal del equidna, la fisuró por completo.

La potencia del puñetazo fue capaz de impulsar al robot hacia atrás, haciéndolo rebotar varias veces contra la plataforma del Egg Carrier, esta estrellarse contra la misma cabina de control de la nave de donde el Egg Emperor había salido. Eggman soltó un quejido de dolor y cólera, obligando al robot a volver a levantarse de entre los escombros de la cabina de control del Egg Carrier, para encarar al equidna que lo miraba con cierta superioridad.

—Vas a pagar por…

Pero calló al percatarse de cierta turbulencia que sufría el Egg Carrier, al igual de cómo, poco a poco, sus motores iban perdiendo potencia y descendiendo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es posi…! —Nuevamente, el doctor fue interrumpido, cuando una rápida silueta carmesí atravesó el armazón robótico de su máquina de par en par, dejando un visible agujero en el mismo.

Eggman quedó mudo por unos segundos, ensanchando sus ojos detrás de sus gafas azules.

—Maldición. —Masculló, antes de que su robot entero estallara en pedazos, convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego…

Knuckles, por su parte, aterrizó a unos metros detrás del cuerpo del esqueleto robótico que quedó del Egg Emperor, con su premio a mano: una luminosa gema amarilla, cuya luz mística podría iluminar una habitación entera. El equidna sonrió con orgullo, y mantuvo la esmeralda en alto.

—Por fin…

—¡Vas a pagar por esto, Knuckles! —Escuchó, y fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

Un colérico y chamuscado Eggman, conduciendo su típico Egg Mobile, maniobró rápidamente contra el equidna, embistiéndolo con toda la inercia que tomó con su transporte aéreo. La Esmeralda Caos se le resbaló de entre los dedos al equidna al ser arrollado, y salió despedida a unos metros de él, cayendo cerca de ambos.

Eggman y Knuckles intercambiaron una mirada, y fugazmente se incorporaron y corrieron/condujeron lo más rápido posible para apoderarse de la gema. Eggman movió su transporte una y otra vez contra el equidna, empujándolo fuera del camino, pero la fuerza física de Knuckles le impedía ser repelido por los embates del redondo vehículo, que a veces apartaba con manotazos. Sin embargo, cuando las manos de ambos estuvieron a centímetros de tocar el cristal amarillento de la joya, una nueva turbulencia en la agonizante nave en la que se encontraban hizo que la plataforma se inclinase ligeramente, y que la gema saliera rodando hasta llegar fuera de la nave, precipitándose hacia el mar a miles de metros de abajo, en la superficie de la Tierra…

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, con los ojos bien abiertos…

—¡Fue tu culpa! —Dijeron al unísono al fin, pero no pudieron empezar a discutir, por una nueva sacudida de la nave, al igual que la explosión de una de sus turbinas.

El Egg Carrier estaba cayendo… otra vez.

—Arg… ¡Maldito seas, bicho rojo! —Mugió el doctor con una notable frustración e ira. —¡Has arruinado mis planes!

—Eso no debería sorprenderte, Eggman. Ahora, lárgate. Tengo mejores cosas que resolver. —Replicó Knuckles con indiferencia, pero también notablemente irritado.

Había tenido la Esmeralda Caos entre sus dedos… y la había dejado perder…

Y eso le enfurecía demasiado.

No le prestó atención a la cháchara de Eggman jurando vengarse con sus nuevos proyectos o sus locos planes para dominar el mundo, y de un salto, salió del Egg Carrier para dejarse caer a gran velocidad hacia el océano, con una mirada perdida…

¿Adónde podía ir ahora? Se estaban acabando las opciones, y no tenía mucha más paciencia para continuar esta loca búsqueda por todo el mundo.

El viento nocturno pegándole en la cara no le molestaba, pero, al caer miles de metros hacia abajo, y divisar una sombra que expulsaba una potente luz, se alarmó. Fue demasiado tarde para evadirla.

Aterrizó de cara contra el metal de un pequeño aeroplano azul, que volaba precisamente debajo del sitio en el que el Egg Carrier todavía se desplomaba. Se incorporó con un ligero enojo, pero al identificar la nave que lo había interceptado en su caída, y al ver a su piloto, no tardó mucho en sorprenderse…

—¿Tails?

—¿Knuckles? —El zorro se sobresaltó al ver que precisamente el equidna había sido el objeto que cayó encima de las alas del Tornado, que piloteaba a través de la oscuridad de la noche. —¿Ahora llueven equidnas del cielo? Creo que ya lo he visto todo.

—Ja, ja. —Rió falsamente el equidna con irritación, y de dejó caer de espaldas sobre las alas de la nave, perdiéndose en el zumbido del motor de la misma. —Esta noche ha sido de locos. Si te contara todo lo que ha pasado… Apuesto a que no me creerías.

—Eso puedo adivinarlo. —Rió Tails. —¿Buscas el regalo de Rouge? ¿Todavía no has tenido éxito?

—Creí que una Esmeralda Caos sería el regalo ideal para esa loca, pero he buscado en todos lados, y no logro dar con una sola estúpida esmeralda, de siete que son. —Protestó el equidna, apretando los puños. —Esto empieza a serme demasiado molesto.

—Lo sé. Yo también he tenido problemas para conseguir un regalo decente, pero creo haber encontrado el perfecto. —Respondió el zorrito con una sonrisa confiada. —He ido al ARK, y encontré precisamente lo que buscaba. Estoy seguro de que le gustará.

—¿A quién?

—Lo siento, pero es secreto. —Tails sonrió, cerrando por un momento los ojos. —¿Y bien? ¿Adónde te llevo? Creo haber escuchado por ahí que en Grand Metropolis tienen una Esmeralda Caos como fuente de poder.

—No, creo que he tenido suficiente de esto… —Knuckles suspiro con resignación. —He intentado conseguir toda la noche un regalo para Rouge, y lo único que he logrado es ir dando vueltas de un lado al otro sin sentido y perder el tiempo… y desbaratar uno de los planes de conquista mundial de Eggman, supongo (Espera, ¿qué?). Pero no ha servido de nada. Sigo con las manos vacías. Sabía que toda esta farsa de la navidad no congeniaba conmigo. No soporto la felicidad de otros opacando mi soledad, no logro sonreír como ellos y contagiarme con el espíritu de esta tonta fiesta, ni siquiera conseguí obtener un regalo aceptable para darle a alguien… No sé cómo lidiar con este tipo de cosas.

—Oye, no te desanimes. —Le contestó Tails con una sonrisa ladeada. —La navidad no se trata de hacer las cosas a la perfección, ni de conseguir los obsequios ideales. Ni siquiera de esforzarte al máximo por conseguir lo mejor para alguien especial para ti. Lo único que importa en esta fecha, es disfrutar con las personas que aprecias, sonreír junto a ellos, y dejar todas las preocupaciones atrás. Pasar un buen rato, ¿sabes? Hemos estado muy estresados con Eggman y con toda la parafernalia humana que tanto molesta a nuestros amigos, pero esta fiesta es la que puede hacer la diferencia… No mires navidad como una fecha sin sentido. Mírala… como una oportunidad de estar con los que quieres, y olvidar todo lo demás que te molesta. No importa si no consigues el regalo perfecto para Rouge, con tal de que le des algo con lo que le demuestres lo mucho que la valoras como amiga.

Knuckles meditó las palabras de Tails, sentado en el ala del avión, con sus piernas colgando en la nada. Miró el vacío oscuro debajo de la nave, pensativo, y luego sonrió.

—Tienes razón, compañero. Como siempre. —Dijo al fin, mirando a Tails a los ojos.

—Muchas gracias. —Respondió el zorrito, halagado. —Y ¿qué harás?

—Buscar algo para que Rouge me deje en paz durante toda la fiesta de mañana. —Contestó el equidna con determinación.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Nuevamente, el grupo estaba todo reunido en Hidden Palace, más precisamente en el altar de la Esmeralda Maestra, todavía decorada como árbol de navidad. Algunos parecían bastante felices de que la fiesta por fin diera inicio, mientras otros charlaban tranquilamente con el resto de sus amigos. Sonic corría desesperadamente por doquier, escapando de una emocionada Amy que seguía bombardeándolo con muérdagos, amenizando la fiesta para los demás.

Knuckles parecía mucho más calmado y lleno de paz que el día anterior, aunque, cuando Charmy anunció que era hora de entregar los regalos a sus respectivas parejas, pareció ponerse un poco nervioso mientras buscaba a Rouge con la mirada por todo el lugar.

Todos entregaban sus regalos a alguno de sus compañeros, riendo y divirtiéndose mientras abrían sus obsequios. Tails tomó el suyo, que guardaba en un pequeño sobre de regalo, y se dirigió paulatinamente hacia Shadow, quien lo miró con indiferencia.

—Aquí… tienes. —Dijo con voz trémula, entregándole el sobre.

Shadow lo recibió, sin esperar gran cosa, y lo abrió sin prisas. Dentro, había una pequeña fotografía, que Shadow contempló, al principio sin inmutarse, pero al reconocer a la chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules que aparecía en ella, ensanchó los ojos con completo asombro.

—Siento que esté algo dañada, pero ha pasado cincuenta años entre las cosas del Dr. Gerald que GUN mantenía en el ARK y pues… —Explicaba Tails, pero Shadow no estaba escuchando.

El zorro siguió parloteando un rato más sobre cómo había conseguido encontrar la fotografía, hasta que Shadow lo calló entregándole una par de llaves.

—Sé que no es gran cosa, pero creí que te gustaría de todas formas. —Le dijo el erizo directamente, desviando la mirada para que nadie observara sus ojos cristalizados, y se aisló rápidamente del resto de sus compañeros, sin dejar de apreciar el recuerdo de cierta persona muy importante para él que ya no estaba con vida.

Tails observó el llavero con curiosidad, y al presionar el control que llevaba, se escuchó a lo lejos una sirena por unos segundos, seguido del zumbido de un motor. Todos los invitados presentes pegaron un sobresalto al ver surgir de entre la oscuridad una gigantesca nave militar de GUN de última tecnología, que ahora pertenecía al boquiabierto zorrito de dos colas, quien quedó sin aliento.

Knuckles sonrió al ver a Tails salir disparado a apreciar todos los detalles de su nuevo vehículo, pero nuevamente quedó quieto al ver a Rouge acercarse a él, con una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

—Hola, cabeza hueca. —Le saludó la murciélago con su sonrisa cautivadora de siempre. —¿Cómo te trata la vida?

—La he pasado mejor. —Replicó el equidna, y para el gran asombro de Rouge, le sonrió. —Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero es todo lo que pude conseguir para ti.

Y le tendió un pequeño estuche de fino cuero rojo, que la murciélago tomó entre sus manos con incalculable incredulidad. Lentamente, Rouge abrió el contenedor, y extrajo de él con collar de perlas, con un pequeño dije dorado con la letra R.

Knuckles se quedó estático, esperando la respuesta de la murciélago con impaciencia, mientras sus manos se cerraban y abrían nerviosamente.

Fue su turno de sorprenderse cuando Rouge reaccionó, y sin tardar se colocó el collar alrededor del cuello, sonriendo encantada.

—Es perfecto. —Murmuró, y esas palabras aliviaron por completo a Knuckles. Al ver lo satisfecha y a gusto que se veía la conmovida murciélago, el equidna no pudo evitar sonreír más estrechamente, sintiéndose feliz consigo mismo. —Muchas gracias… y sé que este tipo de cosas nunca te han interesado, pero me dio igual y quise dártelo de todas formas.

La murciélago entregó para Knuckles la cajita que trajo consigo. Él la abrió sin prisas, pero al ver su contenido, también pareció sorprenderse. Era un brazalete de metal en forma de anillo de un brillante carmesí, con picos de púas plateadas, y un símbolo con la forma de la Esmeralda Maestra grabado. Knuckles se quedó mirando su regalo sorprendido, para luego sonreír y colocárselo en la muñeca izquierda.

—Gracias. —Musitó con una gran sonrisa, que fue devuelta por Rouge. Y aunque las siguientes palabras las dijo en un volumen mucho más bajo, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada, la murciélago pudo escucharlo de todas formas. —Significa mucho para mí.

Rouge se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, anonadada por esa expresión, pero luego, sonrió enternecida. Knuckles, avergonzado, la miró de reojo con una sonrisa apenada.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren qué tenemos por aquí. —Y como siempre, el bello momento fue brutalmente destruido por la llegaba de cierto molesto erizo azul, que dio suaves codazos a Knuckles, guiñándole un ojo. —Veo que por fin te decidiste a ser hombre, compañero. Te felicito. Ya era hora de que te le declararas…

—Ahora sí voy a matarte. —Profirió el equidna, y se hubiera abalanzado contra el erizo burlón, si unas cintas de regalo no atan fuertemente las extremidades de Sonic, incapacitándolo.

Knuckles, Rouge y el mismo erizo azul se sorprendieron ante la inesperada acción, y más al ver quién lo había atado.

—Lo siento, señor Sonic. —Se disculpó Cream con una sonrisa apenada, mientras Cheese se reía a carcajadas.

—¿Cream…? —Moduló Sonic, pero al percatarse de las intenciones de la conejita, palideció. —Oh, no.

—Ya no puedes escapar. —Escuchó la traviesa voz de Amy, y volteó lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con la eriza, quien sonreía divertida. —Big, es tu turno.

El felino morado, que se encontraba no muy lejos, sacudió su caña de pescar, cuyo señuelo era un muérdago que colgó encima de ambos erizos. Sonic palideció todavía más, y fulminó con la mirada tanto a Cream como a Big.

—Lo sentimos. —Se disculparon ambos con una gota sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Eres mío, Sonic! —Amy se lanzó sobre el erizo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, y cayendo encima de él. Sonic soltó un grito de terror, sin ser capaz de moverse, mientras Amy lo arrastraba por las piernas hacia los escalones que conducían al interior de Hidden Palace, suplicando por ayuda, hasta que desapareció en el hueco de las escaleras.

—Se lo merece. —Bufó Knuckles, cruzándose de brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí, así es. —Coincidió la murciélago a su lado, sonriendo de igual forma, con sus ojos todavía fijos en las escaleras por donde Sonic había sido arrastrado.

Knuckles la miró, y luego movió sus ojos por todo el altar, observando a sus amigos, charlando, riendo, disfrutando, y por primera vez, pudo sentir que esos sentimientos de paz y serenidad lo contagiaban. Se sentía en paz consigo mismo.

Observó cómo todos celebraban animadamente, y se alegraban al ver llegar a Mighty y a Ray a la fiesta, al igual que Cream, quien saltó a abrazar a Gemerl cuando aterrizó con sus propulsores en el centro del altar, trayendo en sus espaldas a Vanilla, quien abrazó afectuosamente a su hija.

Todos tan felices y llenos de calma, gozando por fin del tan ansiado descanso que necesitaban.

Volvió a mirar a Rouge, viéndola sonreír con completa felicidad, mientras jugueteaba inconscientemente con las perlas que colgaban de su cuello. Cerró los ojos, y sintió que había hecho algo bien, que, al menos por esta vez, se había comportado perfectamente bien con alguno de sus amigos. Había logrado dominar sus propios deseos de soledad, y había conseguido, con algunos problemas, un regalo que pudo hacerla feliz, y aliviar la tensión entre ambos.

Su loca búsqueda había concluido con éxito.

 **Bueno, ¿y qué tal? Admito que me emocioné de más haciéndolo, y sé que está un poco más largo de lo debido, teniendo en cuenta que son once mil palabras en vez de diez mil. Espero que no sea un problema :3 y creo que, después de esto, estoy algo más inspirado para escribir. Fue una gran experiencia, y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.**

 **Me despido, y hasta otra.**

 **Cuídense y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad.**


End file.
